wierd
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: kunoichi di konoha jd benci sma org yg dy paling sukai! tp tdk dgan orang yang dekat dengannya! knapa y? rnr! chapter1: hinata
1. Chapter 1

- all kunoichi -

Hai.. *alah* ok.. ini fanfic pertama aku di naruto!!

Silahkan baca fanfic-ku yang lain

Read and review!!

Chapter 1

Hyuuga Hinata

"Naruto-kun.. kau sedang makan apa??" Tanya Hinata yang sedang duduk disebelah suaminya itu.

"ooh.. ini ramen instant terbaru! Kau mau coba Hinata??" Tanya naruto seraya siap menyuapi Hinata.

"tidak naruto-kun.. terimakasih.. aku sudah makan selesai dari Rumah sakit tadi siang.. terimakasih ya naruto-kun.." kata hinata lembut. Mendengar Hinata tidak mau, Naruto langsung melahap habis ramennya itu.

"wah.. enak juga.. tetapi lebih enak makan di Ichiraku!" naruto lalu beranjak bangun dan menuju kamarnya.

" hinata.. kau ada kerjaan lagi? Aku mau kembali ke kantor hokage nih.." kata naruto setelah mengambil jubah sang hokage dari dalam kamarnya.

" tidak ada… eh.. maaf naruto-kun! Kiba-kun bilang ia mengajakku menemani dia pergi ke rumah sakura-chan.." kata Hinata yang lalu memakaikan jubah pada naruto yang terlihat repot itu.

"oh.. hmm..mm.. ba-baiklah.. tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengan kiba,ya!" kata naruto sedikit cemburu, melihat itu, Hinata tertawa.

" ke..kenapa? aku tidak salah kan mencemaskanmu?? Huhh" melihat hal itu Naruto lalu memalingkan mukanya yang terlihat memerah itu.

"ayo, Hinata.. aku antar ke tempat kiba!" ajak Naruto.

"tidak usah.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi.. lagipula.." Hinata lalu menunjuk kesebuah arah dimana para anbu yang datang menuju arah naruto.

" Ho-hokage-sama!! Sedang apa? Banyak perkejaan yang menumpuk!" ujar seorang anbu disana. Ada 3 anbu yang berada dihadapan naruto sekarang.

" huh! Kalian saja yang kerjakan! Aku sedang sibuk" ujar naruto santai sambail menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

" hoi dobe!" salah seorang anbu disana lalu membuka suara. Disana Naruto tahu siapa orang itu.

" sasuke!!! Panggil aku Hokage!!" Kata naruto sambil menarik baju sasuke.

"hn.."

" Shannarooooo!!!!"

BUUUKK!! Naruto yang tadi menarik baju sasuke kini terlempar sampai tepat di pintu depan kantor hokage.

"na…naruto-kuuun!!!" Hinata yang polo situ lalu mengejar naruto, tetapi dihentikan oleh sakura.

"huhh.. terimakasih sakura.. baiklah kami pergi dulu!" ujar sasuke dan anbu yang lain seraya menghilang dengan kepulan asapnya.

"sa..sakura-chan" Hinata lalu kembali berdiri tegak, karena tadi ia terkulai lemas melihat kekasihnya samapai seperti itu.

" maaf..maaf.. kudengar kamu mau kerumahku ya? Karena aku tahu naruto pasti mengantarmu, jadi aku datang kemari.. dasar Hokage bodoh itu.. dia memang malas sekali!" ujar sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" hm… sakura.. kiba tidak kerumahmu?" Tanya Hinata.

" oh.. dia bilang ada masalah dengan akamaru, jadi dia tidak jadi datang.. memangnya ada apa?" Tanya sakura sambil berjalan diikuti langkah hinata.

" tidak.. mm.. dia bilang dia mau meminta membantu mencari barang yang bagus untuk akamaru.." kata hinata.

" hoo.. dia itu.. akamaru..akamaru..akamaruu terus.. lagipula dia ituu.." sakura tetap melanjutkan bicara, sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa Hinata ditangkap oleh seorang lelaki yang bukan berasal dari konoha.

"iya,kan hinata?eh.. hinata??" sakura lalu mencari hinata dengan mengulang jalan yang tadi ia lalui, tapi tetap tidak bertemu hinata.

" ti..tidak mungkiiiin.. gawat.. naruto bisa marah padakuu ~"

****

" HEEEEEE??? Hinata hilang?? Bagaimana mungkin!!!" naruto yang mendengar kabar buruk itu menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras.

" hoi para anbu bodoh! Jangan hanya melihat! Cepat cari Hinata!!!" Naruto lalu memberikan sedikit tatapan mata yang menakutkan sehingga para anbu yang berada diruangan langsung melesat keluar, kecuali sasuke.

" hoi dobe, mungkin dia ada dirumah" kata sasuke santai

" tidak sasuke-kun!!! Tadi aku juga sudah kerumahnya sampai ke rumah hiashi – sama.. tapi tidak ada juga!" kata sakura cemas.

" he?? Sakura.. hiashi?" Tanya naruto pucat

" iya..maaf ya naruto.." sakura lalu memberikan muka innocent-nya

'mati aku besok!!' ujar naruto dalam hati.

***

" Hokage – sama!! Ini Hinata-sama!!" setelah 2 jam, Hinata pun ditemukan.

'dasar hokage lebay.. dikirain hilang sampai ke iwagakure gitu..' ucap para anbu dalam hati.

" uooh! Hinata-chan!!" naruto lalu mengambil hinata dari pelukan anbu tersebut.

" na..naruto??" kata hinata yang baru sadar dari pingsannya

" o-oh.. hinata-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya naruto sambil memeluk hinata.

Tapi.. hinata yang biasanya pingsan diperlakukan seperti ini langsung melempar naruto dengan jyuken-nya.

" aaargh!! Hinata-chan.. ke..kenapa" naruto yang tertimbun batuan karena pukulan tersebut menghampiri hinata.

" chan??!!" Hinata lalu berdiri dan memukul naruto kembali.

" jangan memanggil aku begitu lagi!! Naruto-kun baka!!!"

Semua yang ada disana langsung sweetdrop.

" ini hinata kan? Baru pertama kali aku dipanggil baka-olehnya..huhu" kata naruto kecewa.

" hinata.. kau kenapa?" Tanya sakura diikuti sasuke dengan muka yang penuh Tanya itu.

" ah.. sa-sakura-chan.. sasuke-kun.. maksudmu??"Tanya hinata dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya.

" hinata-chan.." mendengar suara itu, hinata menoleh kearah naruto lagi.

" huh!! Siapa kau baka!!? Memanggil aku dengan sebutan _chan_!"

" EEEEHH!!!??" ujar semua serempak, kecuali sasuke dengan muka kaget dibalik topeng anbunya.

****

WAHAHAHAHAAA.. sumpah gaje.. OOC..

Hhihi.. ada chapter 2-nya!! Tunggu ya..

G selurhnya about hinata kok..

Review please!!!!!


	2. Missing

Weird

Chapter.2

Wahahahahhaa.. ini chapter yg kedua!! Hihi..

Oke.. sebelumnya aku balas review duluuuu:

1) Mocca-Marocchi

Yup.. makasih review-nya!! Penasaran ka nada apa dengan hinata-chan?? Hha..

silakan read chapter yg satu ini.. ^^

2) Heri the Weird

Silahkan baca terus!!

3) Melody-cinta

Penasaran??? Read y!! aku langsung 2 chapter sekaligus byar kalian g penasaran!!

CHAPTER 2

KUNOICHI MISSING??

" Hoaaamm" naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya meraba-raba kasur dengan tangannya.

"ng?? hinata?? Hinata-chan?" sadar hinata tidak berada disampingnya, naruto pun langsung terlonjak bangun. Dia langsung menelusuri rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar.

Melihat tidak ada hinata dirumah, dia langsung berlari keluar dengna hanya menggunakan sebuah kaos putih dan celana pendek.

"Hinata!!!" belum ada 2 langkah, tiba – tiba anbu menarik lengannya.

" Hokage-sama! Mana ada Negara yang atasannya keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini!!?" Tanya seorang anbu yang menghentikan kelakuan atasannya itu.

" disini ada!" jawab naruto tegas.

" Hokage-samaaaa~ kumohon... tidak ada sang kage berkeliaran dengan baju seperti ituuu.." ujar sang anbu satu lagi.

" sudah kubilang disini adaaa!!" naruto yang bersikeras, langsung memukul para anbu yang mencegahnya itu.

" hokage-sama.. tidak ada sang kage yang memukul anbu-nya.." ujar anbu yang terjatuh karena pukulan naruto tadi.

" sudah kubilang disini ada!!! sudalah, aku mau cari Hinata ku dulu!" ujar naruto. tepat sesaat naruto mau pergi, datanglah Uchiha Sasuke,dengan menggunakan pakaian anbu-nya, sasuke yang biasanya tenang kini terlihat kelelahan, seperti dikejar seekor monster.

"hmm?? ada apa baka?" tanya naruto melihat sahabatnya ter-engah-engah begitu.

" sedang apa kau dobe!! Hinata dan Sakura menghilang!!" kata sasuke sedikit berteriak, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajahnya dibalik topengnya itu.

"......eh? APPPAA!!!??" naruto yang berpikiran lamban kini benar-benar buta arahm belum habis kebingungan naruto, tiba-tiba Neji dan Sai datang menghampiri mereka.

" naruto! kau melihat ten-ten?" tanya neji cemas

"naruto.. apa kau melihat ino?" tanya sai yang masih terlihat tenang.

" ma-mana kutahu!!! hinata saja menghilang! apa-apaan ini! kemarin malam saja tubuhku habis dipukuli dan dicakari oleh Hinata karena aku mendekatinya, kenapa sekarang kunoichi angkatan kita banyak yang menghilaaaaang!!! huaa.. aku bingung!" Naruto yang mulai stress kini duduk di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" ah.. Sakura juga bersikap aneh malam tadi, setelah kejadian Hinata, sakura langsung bersikap sangat aneh" kata sasuke tenang.

" contohnya?" tanya neji yang penasaran

" dia tidak memukulku saat aku bilang kalau dia jelek" kata sasuke datar

" itu sangat teramat aneh" ujar semua serempak (anbu juga ikutan !)

***

" baiklah.. dari data yg kalian beritahu, artinya yang menghilang adalaha Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino. iya kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang berada diruang Hokage.

" kenapa kau tidak hilang juga ya temari?" tanya shikamaru pada istrinya yang sementara tinggal di konoha itu.

" hm.. aku juga berharap begitu agar kau khawatir padaku sedikit, shikamaru!" jawab temari tegas membuat sang shikamaru mati kutu.

" aaah!! sudahlah, jadi bagaimana ini? Hinata! yang aku perlukan hanya dia tahu!" Naruto lalu berdiri dari kursi hokage-nya.

" Hokage-sama!! ada informasi dari Sunagakure, katanya sang kazekage menemukan Hinata-sama!" ucap sang anbu yang mendobrak masuk.

"eeh?? gaara?? kenapa bisa... Hinata dengan dia..." ucap Naruto kaget. dia pun langsung memakai jubah Hokagenya dan melesat pergi.

" Shikamaru, konoha kutitipkan padamu!" ucap Naruto yang langsung keluar lewat jendela.

" hhaaah.. merepotkan, temari.. kau tidak mau menemui adikmu?" tanya shikamaru. " aku dengan kau saja disini, bagaimana kalau ada serangan nanti?" jawab temari dengan muka sedikit memerah.

***

" Anoo.. Gaara-kun.. kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata polos.

" tadi kau ditemukan di sekitar daerah Suna, karena sepertinya Naruto akan menjemputmu, kau tunggu disini saja" ujar sang kazekage datar.

mendengar kata naruto, mood hinata yang aneh itu kembali ON. " Huh!! siapa itu? aku tidak kenal! apa dia mengenalku?" tanya hinata dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Hinata..." Gaara yang sedikit kaget hanya memandang Hinata.

" Hinata!!" Naruto yang baru sampai, langsung mendobrak masuk pintu ruangan kazekage hingga pintunya sedikit rusak.

" naruto... bisakah ketuk pintu dulu? kau ini sedang berada di negara lain" kata gaara. naruto yang sudah tidak perduli lagi sekitarnya langsung menghampiri Hinata yang duduk diruangan itu.

" Hinata!!" belum ada 30 senti naruto mendekati Hinata, Hinata langsung lari kearah Gaara dan bersembunyi di balik jubah sang kazekage itu. Gaara hanya bisa diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

" hinata?? kau kenapa?" naruto lalu mendekati hinata lagi.

" berhenti naruto... jangan mendekati dia lagi" Gaar yang dari tadi diam pun kini melentangkan tangannya kearah samping.

" jangan dekati dia dulu... naruto" Gaara yang menjadi tameng Hinata –pun merasa bahwa tubuh hinata gemetar ketika naruto mendekatinya.

" Gaara!! apa-apaan kau! minggir!" naruto pun memukul gaara, dengan satu tangan Gaara selalu menagnkis pukulannya, karena satu tangannya melindungi Hinata agar naruto tidak bisa mendekati dia.

" Cukup... naruto-kun!!!" Teriakan Hinata yang seperti itu langsung menghentikan aksi mereka semua.

" Naruto..kun... naruto..kun.. " Hinata kini mendekatkan dirinya kepada naruto.

" Hinata.." naruto yang merasa hinata sudah kembali langsung memeluk hinata.

Hinata POV

Naruto-kun.. naruto-kun... ini.. naruto-kun..

" hinata! jangan pernah mendekatinya.."

si..siapa..siapa kau..

" hinata.. lupakan dia.. aku adalah sisi hitam-mu.."

aku.. aku tidak punya sisi seperti itu!!!

" hinata.. ingatlah betapa jahatnya dia dulu.."

tidak!! naruto tidak pernah jahat padaku!!

" hinata... dia tidak menyukaimu.. dia menyukai sakura"

ah... benar.. naruto...kun..

" lepaskan pelukan itu hinata.!!"

hn...

Normal POV

" jangan mendekati aku naruto!!" Hinata lalu mendorong naruto dengan kedua tangannya. " aku.. tidak menyukaimu naruto" Hinata yang bermata lavender kini pandangannya kosong.

"bukan.. kau bukan Hinata! kembalikan Hinata!!!" Naruto yang benar- benar marah memegang erat pudak hinata.

" kumohon... kembalikan dia... kumohon.." Air mata naruto kini berjatuhan, gaar yang melihatnya hanya diam.

kini naruto bersimpuh sambil memegang erat pundak kekasihnya, seperti mengemis makanan.

" kumohon... kembalikan dia.. kembalikan hinata..hanya itu.."

Hinata POV

naruto... sebenarnya.. aku ini siapa?

***

Wahahahaah!!! GAJE!!! OOC!! aneh banged.. ok.. chapter 3 udh apdet.. baca ya!!

ups!! jangan lupa review!!!


	3. ending

WEIRD

Chapter 3

Who?

Hinata POV

" Kumohon... kembalikan Hinata" Naruto yang berada didepan ku bersimpuh sambil memegang pundakku hingga aku merasa kesakitan.

" naruto-kun.." belum aku memegangnya, ada satu suara yang mencengkram hatiku.

'hinata!! jangan sentuh dia!' apa-apan ini.. ini bukan aku.. bukan aku.. hinata.. ini bukan dirimu.. lalu siapa?

'hinata!!' lagi-lagi suara itu membangunkanku ' pergilah hinata.. jangan pernah bersama dia.. kau akan sakit hinata..'

benar.. aku selalu merasa sedih apabila melihat naruto bersama sakura.. hatiku.. ah! sakit.. rasanya sakit.. tapi kenapa.. kenapa.. saat naruto yang didepanku menangis aku jadi menangis juga.. naruto.. naruto.. hiks..

" Hinata.. kenapa kau menangis?" naruto yang didepanku kini mengangkat wajahnya. aku tahu kini wajahku benar-benar berantakan.. tapi.. tapi.. kenapa.. aku ingin bersama dia..

'hinata!!! lepaskan dia! hinata' uugh...uhh..

" hwaaaaaaa!!!" aku kini melepaskan emosiku, memeluk erat orang yang aku sayangi didepanku ini, seorang yang telah meyakiti hatiku, tapi mencintai aku.

" naruto-kun..naruto-kun..naruto-kun.." aku menutup telinga-ku... sisi hitam itu bukan aku.. bukan aku.. bukan.. aku...

" hosh..hosh..." aku mulai kehabisan nafas.. benar-benar sperti orang yang kehilangan arah.

" maafkan aku Naruto-kun.. aku jadi seperti ini karena.. karena hatiku mengatakan kau tidak mencintaiku naruto-kuun~.. huhu" aku memeluk dia sangat erat. tidak akan kulepaskan dia kali ini.. tidak akan pernah!

" Hinata.. hinata..chan" naruto memelukku erat hingga aku susah untuk bernafas.

kini hatiku benar-benar meleburkan rasa kesalku pada naruto.. kukeluarkan semuanya.. aku benar-benar mencintainya..

***

" terimakasih ya gaara..." kataku pelan. gaara tetap diam, dan ini benar-benarhal yang diluar dugaan, ia menepuk kepalaku, lalu langsung memasuki kantornya kembali.

" hati-hati" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintunya.

akhirnya aku dan naruto sampai ke konoha, disana kami melihat para pasangan kembali. mereka menceritakan bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang memberikan mereka makanan yang membuat mereka menjadi naik darah kepada orang yang membuat hati kita meluap-luap (orang yang paling mereka sukai ^^)

" jadi karena itu Hinata memukuliku.. ya ampuun" ujar naruto padaku yang sedang bersnder dipudaknya saat kami dirumah.

" maa..maafkan aku.." aku langsung memerah.

" Tapi... hinata kalau marah.. hebat sekali ya" naruto mengusapkan tangannya dikepalaku. aku memejamkan mataku menikmati yang dilakukan naruto.

'hinata!! lepaskan tangannya!' uuh.. lagi-lagi suara itu! mati saja kau!

***

Normal POV

" sasuke-kuu~n" sakura yang menyuapi sasuke yang terlihat bete dari tadi bersikap manja dengan bergelayutan ditangan sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja.

" hn... sakura" sasuke yang belum percaya sakura sudah kembali seperti semula, mengetes-nya sendiri.

"ada apa sasuke-kun?"

" jelek!" 2 menit setelah perkataan itu, sasuke sudah berada di ICU Rs. Konoha.

***

" eh... hinata" naruto yang berada di kasur menarik tangan Hinata yang sedang berdiri di jendela.

" ada apa naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan Naruto.

" menurutmu.... gaara kesepian tidak?" tanya naruto.

" entahlah.. tapi.. dia selalu merasa kuat, jadi kita tidak terlalu tahu perasaan dia sekarang kan.. tapi aku merasa dia sangat menyayangi orang lain yang berbuat baik padanya..dia sangat baik.." ujar hinata.

Hinata yang mengantuk sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertidur..

" eh.. hinata.. kau tidur ya.. heheh.." naruto memeluk hinata lembut.

" hinata... kalau aku tidak ada, jangan menangis seperti tadi ya.." ujar naruto sambil mengcup kening kekasihnya.

Hinata POV

semoga.. naruto-kun.. semoga kau selalu ada disisiku..

-end-

wahahhhaha.. OOC!! GAJE!

ok.. silahkan ripiuw yaauu.. hihi

kalo mau request.. silahkan.. akan aku buatin fanfic sesuai request kamuuuh..

maaph ya endingnya jelek banged.. bingung!!

bye-bye... minna!!!


End file.
